The many faces of Sam Winchester
by precious1075
Summary: There are many stories behind Sam Winchester's famous looks. Most of them aimed at his brother. These are the stories behind some of those looks. Eventual Destiel, Sabriel. Non-graphic, unless requested.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the words written here.

A/N: This is the first of a set of two prompts per chapter based on the famous faces of Sam Winchester. My first post was a basic play on words with a numbered listing. A reviewer demanded it be taken down less she reported me and I deleted it. This is what I came up with in order to keep the piece within the rules. I actually like this better. Let me know what you think. And if I should continue. It will be ongoing and eventually loosely connected. Each chapter will be approximately 1000 words and will cover two prompts. The prompts are the titles of each section. Did that make sense? PM with questions. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: My brother is a freaking' idiot

Sam Winchester listened as his older brother poked an angel in the chest, growling at him because he'd appeared in the back seat of the impala, freaked Dean out and he'd swerved slightly, side-swiping a abandoned vehicle on the side of the road. He didn't even see much damage. Maybe new paint on the driver's door, that's it.

"Goddammit, Cas! What the hell?"

"Dean. I do not understand why you are so upset."

Sam watched as Dean flailed his arms out, face red.

"Upset? Upset? I", Dean stomped over to his brother and narrowed his eyes, pointing behind him, "Tell him, Sam!"

"Um, Dean. I really don't see the big-."

Dean spun around to the taller hunter and clenched his fists, mouth open in shock.

"You don't see the big-LOOK, SAM! LOOK AT BABY! She's", Dean glared and walked to the left side of his car and crouched down. He slid his hands along the driver door, whispering, "Oh, baby. Daddy's sorry."

Sam swore he saw a tear slide down his brother's face.

"Shhh, new coat of paint and you'll be your beautiful self again...alright?"

Castiel watched as Dean stood and glared as he walked over to him.

"Well?"

Castiel tilted his head and took a step forward. Dean took a step back, tapping his foot; waiting.

Sam just watched, shaking his head. Any second now.

"You gonna do something about her or not!"

"What do you wish for me to do?"

"Fix her, dammit! It's your fault! And don't try to weasel out of it! Sammy saw the whole thing. Right?"

"Uh, Dean. You called him in the first place."

Dean stomped over to his brother. Poking him in the chest. "Did I ask you? No! So, zip it!"

"Your brother is correct, Dean. You requested my presence. How am I to be held accountable for your actions, when you had foreknowledge of my arrival?"

Dean stilled slightly, shook his head and slammed his way back over to the Angel of the Lord.

"Fix her! It's your fault, so fix baby!"

"I do not follow your reasoning for placing blame on my shoulders. Please explain."

The elder hunter ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"Oh my God! Fine! I called for you like ten minutes ago! Did you show? Fuck no! You decide to pop in right before I was level with that damn piece of crap car! That Pinto hurt my baby! Molested her! All because you scared the crap outta me and I swerved! If you'd mojo when I call you, shit like this wouldn't happen! And who pays for it? Sam? No. You? Fuck no! Me? Well yeah, but...Baby! That's who pays! You're lucky I don't sue your ass for pain and suffering!"

Dean shook his head and glared.

"You know what? Never mind! I don't trust you anywhere around my girl! You are banned from even looking at her from this moment until...Forever!"

Dean walked back to the Impala in abject misery and turned to look at Castiel and Sam.

"Leave us. I wish to be alone with my girl in her time of need."

Castiel turned to Sam in bemusement and the hunter had one thought.

_"Yeah, Dean's a freaking' idiot."_

* * *

I am ignoring you

SamWinchester opened the door of the just rented motel room and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. Dean was asleep. He could finally get some work done.

Humming to himself, he placed Dean's food on the table, grabbed some clean sweats and a t-shirt and headed in to take a shower. God, the water felt good, but what was even better? The silence. His brother was bored. All day. And a bored Dean was a pain-in-the-ass-Dean. If he wasn't bitching about the cold weather, he was pacing back and forth complaining about Castiel. And Gabriel. What was his deal with Gabe anyway? Sam liked him. Stepping out of the shower, he brushed his teeth, dried off and got dressed. He opened the bathroom door and the smile vanished.

"What the hell took you so long? I gotta pee!"

Dean bumped him as he passed and slammed the door behind him. Great. Why couldn't he have been an only child? Sighing, he sat down on his bed, crossed his legs Indian style and opened up his laptop. Maybe Dean would see he was busy and leave him alone. Who the hell was he kidding? It was Dean.

He heard the toilet flush and desperately looked around for his sound plugs. Fuck. Where the hell was the-wait, the car? Crap, they're in the car. He began to run to the door and Dean came out.

"What the hell were you doing in there? Cleaning the pipes?"

"Dean! Shut up."

Dean just smirked. "Oh, sorry...forgot who I was talking' to."

Sam just huffed, turning to walk out the door.

"What the hell, Sam? It's cold as fuck! Shut the damn door!"

"Got to get my-."

"Whatever it is, you don't need it that bad. Shut the door."

"Dean, I'm all grown up. If I want to go play in the damn street, I will."

Dean just gave him that look. God, he hated that look.

"Dean-.

"Sam. No."

Sometimes Sam hated being the little brother. He shut the door and walked back to his bed, picking up his laptop. He could fill the smirk directed at him.

"Hey Sam? Wanna watch-."

"No. Leave me alone."

"Ahhh, is Sammy pouting?"

"Dean."

Dean threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine. You better have gotten my food, bitch."

Sam glared at him. "And if I didn't?"

"Then your ass is going right back to that burger place."

"What? I can't leave when it's something I need, but you'll send me back out for food? What the hell kind of sense does that make?"

Dean sat down at the table, pulled out his food, took a large bite out of one of the burgers and spoke to his brother.

"Simple, it's the big brother law. Don't have to make sense. Eww, this burger's cold. What the hell?"

"Go get another one, then."

Dean looked over up at him. "Are you nuts? It's freezing out there!"

Sam shook his head, "then don't. Whatever."

"Hey, you think Cas would-."

Sam looked at him, "Yeah, sure. Call him and ask."

The younger hunter went back to his search until Dean screamed, "Hey Cas! Need you to come-."

"Yes, Dean."

The hunter spun around, "shit! Don't do that!"

"You did call for me."

Sam was going to enjoy this.

"Hey, Castiel."

"Hello, Sam. Is one of you hurt?"

Sam grinned. "Not exactly. Dean has a favor."

Castiel turned back to his charge, head tilted in question. Dean had his 'uh, maybe-I-should-have-thought-this-through-better look.

"Yeah, uh...you know how it's freezing as fuck out there? Okay, so you don't-."

"Dean. What is it?"

"I was thinking', you mind running' down to the burger joint and picking me up some food and maybe a few beers?"

Castiel stepped into his space, glaring at the hunter.

"You called me here to run errands for you?"

"Not real-kind of...yeah. C'mon, Cas. I'll owe you a solid."

The angel of the Lord straightened his shoulders, stepped forward and spoke quietly.

"A solid? I know not what a solid is, but you are under the mistaken impression that I am here to service you", Sam grinned and dean choked, turning bright red. I am not your servant and if you call me again for something as inconsequential as food or alcohol, I will melt you where you stand. Samuel, I commend your strong patience regarding dealing with your brother and his...requests. Good luck."

And he was gone. Sam looked at his brother and laughed. Dean glared at him.

"Shut up! Go do something geeky! Research or whatever gets you off. There just better be a damn marathon or some shit on!"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked back down at the screen. He smiled. A text message.

Hey Sammy, caught the little show. Enjoy yourself?

Sam typed back, "Castiel apparently is against servicing my brother."

Suddenly, he heard a voice whisper into his ear, "Castiel may surprise you one of these days. As long as the only Winchester he's servicing is Dean. His little bro is way too much hot for Cassie to handle. Seems to me, an archangel might get the job done."

Sam swallowed. Jesus. That had just been...was it hot in here? His laptop beeped. He slowly slid his hand over the mouse and clicked on it-and almost swallowed his tongue. It was a video. Of him. Tied down in a bed. Silk cloth covering his eyes. Gabriel stepped into the room. Looking up at Sam, he winked. Three words were whispered into his ear.

Enjoy the show.

Yeah. He was going to have no problem ignoring his brother now. He just hoped Dean did the same.

* * *

Okay. That's the first two prompts. I am planning on this being a work in progress. Please review or pm with comments, suggestions and let me know if I should keep it going. Eventual Destiel and Sabriel. Explicit scenes depend on requests. This will be very Dean and Sam friendly; lots of brotherly love, (not like that! Shame! That's what our angel's are for! Enjoy. :)


End file.
